


Surprise

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he couldn't say it was a surprise to see Fauntleroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what Mr. Cushing's wife's name is, so I'm just going to call her Amelia since it sounds nice.

One of the few times that Carter had taken a break from watching over Edith and something big happened. Of course, something big would happen then. Yet, it didn't really surprise him to see Fauntleroy, that was Sharpe, appear. 

The younger man sighed, "Obviously I did not understand my sister as much as I thought."

Carter huffed, "It's not just you, Fauntleroy, women are far harder to understand than men. Goes doubly if, like us, your an inventor. So, Lucille found out you were in love with my Edith, I take it ?" 

Sharpe hesitantly reached up to touch his cheek as if he were still feeling the knife buried in his skull. "I told her, yes. I suppose there are worse things to die for. Now, I know it changes nothing, but I am sorry that Lucille murdered you."

"That feeling'll go away in a while, took me what felt forever to get my head to stop aching. It's not a problem, I've gotten over it, there's not a real sense of time here, everything just...is and you don't have to worry about a thing unless it's your loved ones. Do ya wanna know what I learned watching over Edith ?"

A black eyebrow raised, "What exactly was that ?"

He got up to clasp the boy's shoulder, "You weren't that terrible a man after all, son."

It surprised him to see Sharpe smile and he could almost see why Edith had fallen head-over-heels so quickly. "Thomas, my name is Thomas."

"Carter. Well, don't just stand there, come over here and have a seat."

They settled down on the bench to start their watch over Edith and Alan.  


End file.
